Idol Boyfriend
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: SQUEL OF BOYFRIEND VS MY IDOL. Luhan ragu apakah keputusanya untuk kembali pada Sehun adalah option yang tepat. Karena pada akhirnya Luhan merasa semuanya sama seperti dulu dan itu membuat Luhan lelah. Akankah kisah mereka berakhir seperti dulu? Putus? Atau akhirnya mereka mampu bertahan? HUNHAN FF. GENDERSWITCH. TWOSHOOT. CHAP 2 END!
1. Chapter 1

**Little : Idol Boyfriend *TWOSHOOT***

 **Part 1**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika Feelnya beda dari Boyfriend VS My Idol itu emang soalnya itu FF jadul saya. :v Tulisan saja udah beda sekarang maap kalo suasananya ganti. LOL**

 **Btw ini side storynya Luhan ama Sehun abis jadian. -_- gaje asli ceritanya gak jelas. Haha~ gommen author gagal**

 **Ini Full konflik ama drama gaje .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Luhan ragu apakah keputusanya untuk kembali pada sehun adalah option yang tepat. Karena pada akhirnya Luhan merasa semuanya sama seperti dulu dan itu membuat Luhan lelah. Akankah kisah mereka berakhir seperti dulu? Putus? Atau akhirnya mereka mampu bertahan?**

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak semakin sore ketika seorang gadis berambut pendek tampak berdiri merenung didepan sebuah menomen kota. Xi Luhan, gadis yang sudah terlihat sangat cantik itu sekali lagi harus menghela napas. Gurat kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tangan yang berhiaskan jam tangan mahal ia angkat untuk melihat waktu yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Itu artinya sudah 2 jam lamanya Luhan terlantar disana menunggu seseorang yang berjanji tapi tak kunjung datang. Gadis manis itu sengaja tak menelpon kekasihnya karena ia berharap bahwa Oh Sehun—kekasihnya itu akan ingat dengan janji kencan mereka hari itu. Tapi apa daya, lagi..lagi dan lagi hal yang sama terulang lagi dan itu membuat Luhan lelah.

Luhan akhrinya menyerah, memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun saja, dikeluarkanya ponselnya dari tas yang sejak tadi melingkar di bahunya. Di pencetnya nomor kekasihnya, terdengar beberapa bunyi tut panjang berkali-kali. Luhan menunggu sambil menggigit bibirnya cemas. Beberapa saat menunggu tapi tetap saja tak diangkat. 'Apa dia sedang sibuk?' pikir gadis itu heran.

Sebuah helaan kecewa meluncur dari celah bibirnya ketika akhirnya Luhan memilih mematikan sambungan telpon dan memasukkan benda kesayanganya itu kedalam tasnya lagi. Mata rusanya bergulir pada lalu lalang orang disekitar yang terlihat berjalan bersama pasangan mereka. Rasanya sesak sekali melihat pemandangan seperti itu dikala hatinya sedang gundah gulana seperti sekarang.

Si Oh sehun itu! sungguh Luhan harus memberinya pelajaran. Tapi… Ck! Luhan menendang kerikil didekatnya pelan sampai kerikil itu pergi entah kemana. Kemudian kakinya yang berbalut highheels berjalan menghentak bernajak meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus."

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis mendengar ucapan itu dari para staff yang membantu proses photoshootnya hari ini. Pemuda albino yang sudah sangat kekelahan setelah berpose didepan kamera setelah berjam-jam lamanya itu pun akhirnya bisa bersantai dengan menghempaskan tubuh lelah dan letihnya pada sofa empuk dipojok ruangan. Tangan panjangnya menyambar sebuah botol air mineral di meja, dibukanya segel botol itu kemudian meminumnya beberapa teguk sampai dirasa tenggorokanya kembali basah. Sejak tadi ia memang sengaja menahan diri untuk beristirahat agar bisa pulang cepat dan pergi kencan dengan Luhan sore ini.

Sehun tersenyum lebar memikirkan bahwa hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan setelah sebulan lamanya tidak bertemu. Well yeah jadwalnya yang padat sebagai idol papan atas sungguh menguras waktunya bersama sang kekasih. Al hasil Sehun jadi jarang bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya-Luhan. Keduanya selama sebulan ini hanya sekedar bertukar pesan lewat jejaring sosial, sms, dan telpon saja dan setelah merasa jenuh dengan aktivitas pekerjaanya yang membuatnya stress dan dikarenanakan kerinduanya yang sangat pada sang kekasih sehun akhirnya mengajak Luhan untuk pergi kencan hari ini. Sehun akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka akan berkencan romantis hari ini. Ia bahkan sudah memesan dinner romantis di salah satu resto ternama dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan tiket nonton film terbaru. Luhan pasti akan menyukainya, pikir sehun senang.

Selesai dengan waktu istirahatnya yang cukup pendek Sehun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Diraihnya tas miliknya kemudian melangkah ke pintu keluar disertai mata yang melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding. Deg! Tubuh sehun mematung seketika melihat jam berapa sekarang 5.30 sedangkan janjinya dengan Luhan adalah jam 3. Sial! Runutknya seraya berlari keluar dari gedung studio. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa waktu sih? Sehun pikir dia pemotretan tadi tidak lama tapi kenapa ternyata sudah hampir seharian.

Masih dengan kaki yang melangkah lebar dan cepat sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Mulutnya seketika terbuka melihat hanya ada satu panggilan masuk dari Luhan 30 menit yang lalu. Kenapa cuma satu? Pikir sehun tak tenang. Apa Luhan tidak menunggunya? Sehun menggeleng dengan pemikiran bodohnya itu. Luhan pasti masih menunggunya di tempat janjian mereka seperti waktu itu, waktu dulu. Ya—Luhan pasti disana jadi sehun cepat-cepat menghampiri mobilnya dan menekan gas kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Mobil audi putih milik sehun akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah monument paling terkenal di kota. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan. Setelah memakai masker dan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan wajahnya agar tak dikenali fans, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya pias akan gurat kecemasan. Luhan akan ada disana… menunggunya seperti dulu…

Sehun terus saja merapalkan kata itu pada dirinya sendiri seperti mantra sihir dengan harapan akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi pada kenyataanya tak seorang pun berdiri menunggunya disana. Tak ada Luhan, gadis itu tak ada disana untuk menunggunya. Bola mata sehun berkeliling ke sekitar berharap akan menemukan sosok cantik itu diantara sekian banyak orang yang lalu lalang disana. Pandangan sehun terhenti pada sosok gadis dengan dress merah berambut pendek berdiri memunggunginya. Sosok itu terlihat familiar di matanya. Sebuah helaan kelegaan meluncur dari celah bibir Sehun. kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk menghampiri sosok gadis yang terlihat sedang menunggu itu. disentuhnya pelan bahu gadis itu sehingga sang objek menoleh membuat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

"Maaf?" Gumam gadis itu terlihat ketakutan melihat sehun dengan masker dan kacamata hitam.

Bukan dia—bantin sehun kecewa.

"Maaf aku salah orang nona." Ujar sehun menjelaskan kemudian membungkuk sedikit.

Tubuh jangkung Sehun berjalan dengan bahu merosot menghampiri mobilnya di parkir. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan begitu saja ke kursi kemudi. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan didepanya, pikiranya berkelana kemana-mana. Kenapa Luhan tidak ada disana? Kenapa hanya ada satu telpon? Apa mungkin Luhan tidak datang? Bagaimana jika luhan datang dan menunggunya tapi sehun yang tak kunjung datang? Tidak! Sehun menggeleng. Gadis itu mungkin malah yang tidak datang! Luhan sejak dulu akan selalu menunggunya setiap mereka janjian bahkan jika itu adalah hujan badai bahkan hari bersalju Luhan akan tetap disana—ditempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai Sehun datang menghampirinya. Luhan tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja walaupun sehun telat seperti ini. Jawaban yang paling masuk akal hari ini adalah bahwa Luhan bisa saja tidak datang dikarenakan suatu alasan tertentu dan tidak menghubungi sehun karena itu.

Ya—Pasti seperti itu. Sehun megangguk pelan dengan pemikiran bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan piama bergambar rusanya. Gadis yang baru saja keramas itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri ranjangnya yang nyaman dan bergelung seperti bola disana.

Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih dan kakinya pegal karena hampir 2 jam ia paksakan berdiri didepan monument seperti orang bodoh dengan harapan bahwa 'dia' akan datang tepat waktu. Tapi rasanya mustahil bagi sehun menepati janjinya. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja membuatnya menunggu bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya juga hampir setiap kali mereka berjanji bertemu walaupun itu sehun yang mulai duluan mengajaknya pemuda itu akan selalu berakhir dengan sehun datang telat. Pemuda itu teganya membiarkan pacar mungilnya menunggunya di tempat janjian mereka, bahkan Luhan sering keras kepala membiarkan dirinya diserang cuaca ekstrim sampai akhirnya demam dan tidak masuk sekolah cuma gara-gara kekeuh ingin menunggu sehun. Tapi lama-lama entah kenapa Luhan rasanya lelah. Hatinya mulai lelah seiring tubuhnya yang selalu saja berakhir dengan sakit apalagi hatinya setiap janji bertemu yang mereka buat. Semua hal dalam hubungan mereka—Luhan rasa hanya dia yang berusaha keras selama ini. ia memaafkan Sehun di banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Luhan tidak pernah menuntut sehun macam-macam bahkan hubungan mereka tergolong tersembunyi karena Luhan masih memikirkan nasib sehun di dunia hiburan. Sebenarnya sih bisa saja mereka mempublikasikanya tapi Luhan sendiri takut. Banyak diantara fans sehun adalah fans fanatik yang selalu menganggap idolnya adalah miliknya dan tidak ingin si idola mempunyai pacar sungguhan. Jadi demi keselamatanya sendiri Luhan enggan ambil pusing apakah orang tau bahwa sehun adalah miliknya—milik Xi Luhan.

Sigh.

Luhan menghela napas. Mata rusanya perlahan-lahan mulai terpejam hampir sampai kealam mimpi tapi bunyi benda kotak di nakas membuat gadis mingil itu mengerang malas. Tanganya meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar di nakas. Luhan menatap ponsel miliknya dan tak heran melihat nama si penelpon. Cukup lama Luhan hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dengan wajah datarnya kemudian benda elektronik itu mati karena sambungan terputus oleh operator.

Tapi baru sebentar ponselnya sudah bergetar lagi dan bersuara nyaring lagi. Tapi Luhan yang saat itu sedang kesal dengan tak berperasaan membanting ponselnya begitu saja ke tembok kamarnya. Terdengar bunyi benturan keras kemudian benda itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping dengan layar mati tapi Luhan tak peduli. Gadis itu malah terlihat puas dengan aksinya. Masa bodoh dengan ponselnya—Luhan bisa memberli 10x lebih mahal dari benda sialan itu dan ia akan pastikan mengganti nomor agar Si Bodoh Oh itu tidak menelponya karena Luhan sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Dan jika kau bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan sekarang sedang ngambek? Jawabanya bisa jadi Yes! Dan Luhan janji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan berhenti menjadi orang bodoh demi Oh Sehun mulai sekarang!

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan perasaan kecewa. Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak hari itu tapi tak satupun kabar dari Luhan ia dapat. Awalnya sehun pikir Luhan akan berusaha menghubunginya. Tapi ternyata tidak! nomor kekasihnya itu malah tidak aktif. Juga social medianya tidak update belakangan ini dan itu sungguh membuat Sehun tak tenang sepanjang hari. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Tapi anehnya jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada Luhan pasti berita itu sudah lebih dulu menjadi trending di media karena kepopuleran Luhan hampir setara dengan artis karena keluarganya termasuk milyader di korea. Dan diantara semua pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya belakangan ini hal terparahnya adalah Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tau kondisi Luhan. Jadwal sehun terlalu padat bahkan untuk bernapas saja sulit. Sungguh—jika sehun bisa, ia ingin sekali berlari sekarang juga kerumah kekasihnya atau sekolahnya untuk meminta penjelasan dari hilangnya kontak diantara mereka.

"Sehun-ah permotretan sudah hampir dimulai." Seru seorang laki-laki dengan setelan jas formal menghampiri sofa tempat sehun duduk.

"Suho Hyung.." Ujar sehun sarat akan nada keluhan yang jelas. Suho yang merupakan seorang manager dari Oh Sehun tampaknya mengerti bahwa artisnya tersebut tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bekerja pasti dia sedang ada masalah.

Suho tersenyum kecil, berseru pada para staff untuk menunggu 10 menit lagi untuk memulai pemotretan kemudian pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun yang wajahnya sudah sangat kusut. Ini akan jadi masalah karena hari ini mereka akan pemotretan dengan tema ceria.

"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Suho heran.

Yang lebih muda mendesah panjang, "Luhan tak ada kabar."

Kening suho menyatu mendengar itu.

"Kau sudah coba menghubunginya?"

Sehun mengangguk wajahnya makin terlihat penuh beban. "Sudah ratusan kali hyung. Tapi nomornya tidak aktif dan social medianya tidak update."

"Aneh." Gumam Suho.

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hyung?"

"Temui dia setelah ini." Saran suho yang disambut dengusan keras dari sehun.

"Aku ada acara fanmeeting kan setelah ini hyung?" tanyanya.

Suho memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada yang mau melihat wajah jelekmu yang sedang galau. Fansmu akan kecewa kalau melihatmu seperti ini. lebih baik ditunda saja. Aku akan bicara dengan promotor."

Wajah sehun berubah cerah. "Hyung yang terbaik. Akan aku traktir makan setelah ini."

Seho balas tersenyum, "yaya~ tapi sebelum itu selesaikan dulu pemotretan ini lalu kau bisa pergi."

"Siap." Ujar Sehun patuh seraya membentuk pose hormat. Pemuda albino itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri staff yang bekerja.

.

.

.

"Lihat! sehun tampan sekali disini kya~~~!"

"Uh! Seksi sekali. Andai aku bisa jadi pacarnya."

"Hei-hei… ketika kau memilikinya sebagai pacar kami pasti akan mebunuhmu."

Gerombolan gadis-gadis yang tengah rebut dengan majalah dimeja itu terkikik bersamaan. Luhan yang sejak tadi duduk dimeja kantin didepan para gadis-gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Mereka hanya belum tau saja bagaimana Oh Sehun itu sebenarnya. Andai mereka tau mempunyai pacar tampan dan artis itu tidak seindah itu mereka pasti akan berpikir ulang mengatakan ingin jadi pacar sehun. luhan saja yang sudah 2x menjadi kekasih sehun sampai saat ini masih memikirkan ulang apakah menerima ajakan sehun untuk balikan itu pilihan yang tepat karena rasanya ini semua hal yang terjadi dulu yang membuatnya putus dengan sehun lagi-lagi terulang. Jika bisa memutar waktu Luhan pasti akan memilih mempertimbangkan ulang ajakan sehun waktu itu untuk balikan. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti alasan kenapa ia langsung berkata ya begitu saja pada sehun. apa mungkin karena saat itu ia sedang patah hati karena Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya? Luhan juga tidak mengerti alasanya.

"Wah lihat siapa ini yang sedang sendirian."

Kepala Luhan refleks menoleh, seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya melihat pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang berdiri didekat mejanya.

"Chanyeol oppa?"

Si raksasa menjulang nyengir. "Boleh aku duduk disini? soalnya meja yang lain penuh?"

Luhan berkedip, kepalanya mengangguk memperbolehkan, "Tentu."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Chanyeol seraya meletakan nampan yang dibawahnya ke meja.

Luhan mengulum senyum.

"Sama-sama oppa. Oh ya Baekhyun eonni dimana? " Tanya Luhan heran tak mendapati Baekhyun yang merupakan pacar Chanyeol tumben tak mengekori pemuda itu.

"Dia sedang.. uhm.. kau tau lah.. "

Kening Luhan mengernyit.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Tidur dikelas."

Luhan terkikik mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu seperti itu. menonton drama sampai larut malam lalu tidur dikelas. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini semakin parah saja. "

"Memang drama apa yang dia tonton?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja dramanya Oh Sehun siapa lagi?"

Mendengar nama sehun disebut entah mengapa membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Gadis itu memaksakan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman canaggung pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti berpikir dia sudah berhenti menyukai sehun kan?"

Luhan mengangguk polos.

"Dia bahkan makin gila akhir-akhir ini." ujar sehun kemudian menghela napas lelah mengingat tingkah pacarnya sebagai fans fanatik seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya diam menatap pemuda itu dengan heran. Jika Baekhyun begitu menyukai sehun kenapa Chanyeol masih saja bersikeras mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Oppa.." Panggil Luhan pelan. Chanyeol menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Kena—"

"Chanyeol!"

Dua orang yang sedang duduk berbincang itu otomatis menoleh pada sosok gadis yang berdiri didepan pintu kantin. Byun Baekhyun melangkah lebar mendekati sang pacar dengan raut muka sebalnya.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau disini." Ujarnya ketus.

"Maaf. Aku pikir kau masih ingin tidur lagi. Jadi aku kesini." Jelas Chanyeol kalem tapi sang pacar malah makin terlihat seperti banteng siap ngamuk apalagi melihat salah satu mahluk yang dibencinya disekolah duduk manis disamping kekasih tampanya.

"Siapa bilang? Sekarang aku lapar!"

"Kalau begitu duduklah disini." Chanyeol menepuk kursi disampingnya tapi baekhyun malah tambah cemberut.

"Tidak mau! Kita cari kursi lain!" Ujar Baekhyun manja seraya menarik paksa lengan kekasihnya untuk beranjak dari sana. Tak bisa melawan kemauan Baekhyun chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Luhan-ah. Maaf ya kami pergi dulu." Pamitnya pada Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu.

"Uhm.." Luhan mengangguk membiarkan Chanyeol dibawa pergi Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum kecut melihat tatapan dingin baekhyun padanya sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah Baaekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali menyuap sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyah makan siangnya dalam diam dan sendirian.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya sambil menenteng tasnya ketika tak disangka sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepanya. Luhan mengenali mobil itu dan ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu dengan pemiliknya sekarang. jadi gadis itu putuskan untuk memutar balik saja hendak berjalan masuk lagi kedalam sekolanya tapi baru beberapa langkah sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu melingkar di lengan mungilnya, memaksa gadis itu untuk berputar.

"Luhan.."

Napas Luhan tertahan mendengar namanya disebut, suara itu sungguh Luhan sebenarnya sangat merindukanya akhir-akhir ini. bahkan wajahnya.. Luhan sangat ingin sekali melihatnya. Tapi sayang kacamata hitam tebal dan masker itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan milik pemuda didepanya.

"Luhan syukurlah.."

Kening luhan mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu 2 hari ini."

Luhan mengerjap. Oh! Ia sampai lupa kalau selama 2 hari ini ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi sehun karena ponselnya rusak dan Luhan belum punya rencana untuk menggantinya.

"Ponselku rusak." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Kenapa tidak beli yang baru?"

"Apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku oh sehun?" Tanya Luhan balik dengan nada tak bersahabat. Sehun dibalik maskernya langsung membeku.

"Luhan ada apa denganmu?" Tanya sehun tak mengerti dengan sebab kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Sang gadis yang lebih pendek menghela napas, kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak peka?

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun mengerjap.

"Apa kau marah?"

Luhan hanya diam, bola matanya menatap dingin tepat pada kaca mata sehun yang tebal. Tapi walau begitu tak mampu menghalau sinar leser mematikanya.

"Apa salahku?"

Itu sungguh pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah luhan dengar! Dia bahkan tidak tau salahnya dimana? Apa dia bodoh? Idiot? Autis?

"Apa ini soal kencan kita waktu itu?"

"…"

Sehun menghela napas, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?"

Bola mata rusa luhan membola, "A-apa?!"

"K-kau tidak datang waktu kencan kita waktu itu. Bukankah harusnya aku yang marah sekarang?"

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar, matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya. Matanya sudah sangat panas mendengar ucapan bernada tak bersalah dari sehun. jika lebih lama lagi Luhan bisa saja menangis kejer seperti anak-anak sekarang. Tapi tidak! sekuat tenaga harus Luhan tahan karena mereka sekarang sedang dimuka umum dan sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oh sehun.." Ujar luhan dengan suara paraunya. Wajahnya sudah merah dan siap basah.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Luhan apa yang kau katakan? Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan terlihat sangat lelah menghadapi pemuda itu. Luhan merasa ia akan roboh sekarang, dan cengkraman Sehun di lenganya trasa mengerat dan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Hei bung—apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?"

Luhan refleks menoleh pada asal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol yang juga terlihat hendak pulang. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang dalam situasi panas(?).

"Jangan ikut campur Park Chanyeol-sshi." Desis Sehun dingin. Matanya menatap sengit pada sosok jangkung itu tapi sang objek sama sekali tak meyadarinya.

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur bung. Luhan ini temanku."

"Dan aku kekasihnya! Jadi aku berhak atas dirinya." Ujar Sehun penuh penekanan apalagi pada kata 'kekasih'.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Menatap Luhan dan orang bermasker dan berkacamata hitam mencurigakan didepanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benar begitu Luhan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama kemudian menggeleng membuat Sehun dibalik kacamatanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-aku tidak mengenalnya." Ujar luhan seraya menunduk dalam.

"Luhan apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya sehun tak terima.

"Hei-hei bung… kau sudah dengar jawan Luhan kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil keamanan." Sela Chanyeol mengusir pemuda itu. Sehun sebenarnya tak terima di usir seperti itu dan lagi ia belum selesai meminta penjelasan dari sikap aneh luhan belakangan ini padanya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan untuk mundur sekarang juga.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan cengkramananya begitu saja dari lengan mungil luhan yang langsung mengusap bekas cengkraman yang merah itu. Sehun terlihat seperti orang bingung, ia sungguh butuh penjelasan tapi orang-orang yang lewat mulai berkerumun untuk menonton mereka yang sedang bertengkar dan lagi Sehun yakin ada fansnya diantara kerumunan itu. Akan jadi masalah kalau sampai ia membuka jati dirinya disini. Bukan hanya dia, Luhan juga akan dalam masalah jadi Sehun terpaksa mundur.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak, pemuda itu menghela napas dalam kemudian mengusap rambutnya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya diparkir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas karena Luhan hanya diam termenung dengan kepala menunduk dan memeluk tanganya yang merah.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, mengulas senyum pada Chanyeol agar tidak membuat pemuda itu makin cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa."

"Perlu aku antar ke uks? Pergelangan tanganmu sepertinya sakit." Tawar Chanyeol tapi Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Chanyeol!" si pemuda jangkung itu menoleh. Irisnya melebar melihat sesosok gadis cantik berlari kecil kearahnya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Tanya Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang sejak tadi?"

Baekhyun mencebik kesal, tanganya terlipat didepan dada seperti sedang merajuk pada pacarnya.

"Apa kau sengaja mengatakan itu karena kau tertangkap basah dengan dia lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun jengkel seraya menunjuk Luhan.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baek apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hei jalang apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mendekati pacar orang?" Ujar Baekhyun pada Luhan. Gadis cantik itu terlihat sangat ingin mencakar Luhan sekarang. tatapanya sarat akan kebencian bahkan sampai membuat Luhan merinding sendiri.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan berkata seperti itu." nasehat Chanyeol kalem tapi pemuda yang selalu kalah oleh pacarnya itu malah terlihat seperti menyiram bensin ke kobaran api karena Baekhyun terlihat semakin membara.

"Apa kau membelanya?" Baekhyun menatap pacarnya tak percaya. Tatapanya seolah terluka dan itu sungguh membuat sang kekasih mati kutu.

"Baek…" Chanyeol berusaha meraih bahu kecil Baekhyun tapi gadis itu malah menepisnya kasar.

"Park Chanyeol kau bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel kemudian berlari dari sana. Chanyeol menatap kepergian pacarnya itu dengan panik.

"Lu-luhan aku harus.."

"Pergilah oppa.." ujar Luhan memaksakan senyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian segera berlari menyusul kekasih cantiknya yang sedang merajuk.

Luhan menghela napas lelah menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. Sungguh iri rasanya melihat bagaimana beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki seseorang seperti Chanyeol disisinya. Dunia rasanya sungguh tidak adil padanya. Padahal Luhan yakin dirinya masihlah 10x lebih baik dari Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang fangirl fanatik norak dari Oh Sehun. Gadis itu bodoh dalam semua hal, keluarganya tidak terpandang dan sifatnya buruk. Luhan merasa lebih unggul dari Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi miris rasanya dalam semua hal ia berhasil mengalahkan gadis itu tapi untuk urusan cinta, hati, dan perhatian, Baekhyun 10 langkah didepanya. Gadis itu beruntung dalam hal cinta sedangkan Luhan seperti seorang pecundang dalam kisah cintanya sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan…

Sebuah helaan panjang meluncur, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke depan gerbang dimana dilihatnya mobil jemputanya sudah menunggu.

.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore Luhan sampai di istananya. Gadis itu setelah sampai dirumah langsung masuk kamar menguncinya rapat. Tak membiarkan siapapun untuk mengganggunya. Luhan sungguh kelelahan jadi gadis itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja diranjangnya yang nyaman. Matanya terpejam erat, ingatanya berputar pada peristiwa hari ini.

'K-kau tidak datang waktu kencan kita waktu itu. Bukankah harusnya aku yang marah sekarang?'

Tes! Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut mata rusa Luhan mengingat kata-kata Sehun itu. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu berkata begitu padanya. Padahal Luhan jelas-jelas sudah menunggunya 2 jam dimonumen tapi Sehun tak datang dan sekarang malah Sehun yang menuduhnya tak datang? Apa dia bercanda? Lucu sekali. Luhan jadi ingin tertawa saja tapi sekeras apapun Luhan berusaha membuat dirinya tertawa ia tak bisa rasa sesak didadanya malah terasa menyakitkan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Hiks.." Sebuah isakan meluncur dari celah bibirnya seiring air mata yang mulai deras mengalir mengikuti rasa sesak dadanya.

Luhan sungguh lelah dengan perasaanya. Lelah dengan sehun dan sikap tidak pekanya yang menyebalkan. kapan sih pemuda itu bisa berubah dan lebih bisa mengerti Luhan dan perasaanya? Rasanya sungguh mustahil dan itu membuat Luhan semakin tak berdaya dan sesak.

Luhan terisak keras. Ia tidak peduli bahwa orang dirumahnya akan mendengarnya—Luhan sekarang hanya ingin mengeluarkan perasaan sesak yang mengikat dadanya. Luhan ingin melepas semuanya sampai terasa lega.

"Hiks.. hiks…"

.

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa Luhan pergi kesekolah. Gadis itu berjalan dengan bahu merosot menyusuri lorong. Wajahnya sembab dan matanya terlihat bengkak efek dari menangis semalaman. Luhan merasa masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran melihat kondisinya sekarang karena biasanya Luhan selalu memasang topeng ceria pada semua orang agar ia disukai dan punya teman. Tapi sekeras apapun Luhan berusaha pada akhirnya ia akan selalu sendirian. Jadi biarkan orang-orang melihat wajah aslinya sekarang sebagai seorang gadis rapuh dan kesepian. Luhan tidak perduli apapun lagi.

"Luhan-ah."

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok jangkung yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya—Park Chanyeol.

"Pagi." Sapa chanyeol ramah.

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum membalas sapaan itu, "Pagi oppa."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong.

"Dimana Baek eonni?" Tanya Luhan was-was. Insiden kemarin membuatnya merasa harus lebih berhati-hati jika berada didekat pemuda tinggi itu. walau bagaimanapun Luhan sadar posisinya dan tidak ingin hubungan kekasih itu rusak hanya karena dirinya.

"Dia masih ngambek." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah lelahnya.

Luhan menunduk rasa bersalah menghinggapinya, "maafkan aku oppa~ gara-gara aku kalian jadi bertengkar."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mengacak rambut Luhan lembut.

"Bukan salahmu. Dia biasa seperti itu nanti juga baik sendiri. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Oke?"

Luhan terlihat ragu tapi gadis itu hanya mampu mengangguk saja karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol lebih mengerti Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya.

"Oh ya.. bagaimana tanganmu? Apa baik-baik saja? Tidak memarkan?"

Luhan menggeleng,"sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Apa orang aneh itu masih mengganggumu?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak." ujarnya membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih lega.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang seperti itu. sepertinya ia berbahaya. Terlihat seperti penculik." Nasehat Chanyeol.

Luhan meringis, "Aku baik-baik saja oppa."

"Uhm.. kalau dia mengganggumu lagi kau bisa mengatakanya padaku."

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengangguk mengiyakan padahal pikiranya berkata sebaliknya. Sudah cukup baginya membuat masalah untuk Chanyeol.

"Oh ya hari minggu apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap chanyeol dengan alis menyatu.

"Aku tidak sibuk oppa. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan heran karena pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah niat mengajak.

"Hari minggu ikut aku ke mall ya? Bantu aku memilih kado untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu bisa-bisa merajuk berbulan-bulan kalau tidak disogok."

Luhan terdiam sejenak berpikir apakah ajakan itu akan berakhir baik atau buruk. Tapi jika ia menolak maka ia akan merasa makin bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu Chanyeol berbaikan lagi dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin ini kesempaan baginya untuk membuat sebuah permintaan maaf tak langsung pada baekhyun.

"Baiklah oppa."

Chanyeol nyengir lebar mendengar jawaban itu.

"Oke.. jam 8 aku jemput." Ujarnya.

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain tanpa menyadari seseorang gadis jauh dibelakang mereka merengut kesal melihat kedekatan keduanya.

.

.

.

Seperti ucapan Chanyeol kemarin akan menjemput luhan jam 8. Pemuda itu sungguh menepati janjinya. Untung saja Luhan sudah siap pergi ketika pukul 8 tepat Chanyeol sampai di depan rumah Luhan dengan mobilnya.

"Kau siap?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu yang disambut anggukan semangat dari Luhan.

"Siap!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar teriakan semangat itu. pemuda tampan itu kemudian menstater mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah jangan melamun." Seru Suho seraya menyenggol lengan sehun yang terlihat duduk melamun disampingnya. Padahal hari ini tepatnya beberapa saat lagi mereka ada jadwal fanmeeting disebuah mall terkenal di seoul tapi sang bintang utama malah terlihat tidak semangat.

"hyung.." Sehun menghela napas, wajahnya sudah sangat membuat perut suho serasa dikocok-kocok karena cemas dengan kelancaran acara hari ini mengingat Sehun yang sedang moody seperti itu.

"hei-hei… ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun makin terlihat penuh beban.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Luhan?" Tebak Suho tepat sasaran.

Sehun mengangguk lemas.

"Dia bilang tidak mengenalku hyung. "

Suho mengangguk-angguk, "Mungkin dia hanya sedang menggodamu."

Sehun menggeleng, wajahnya sarat akan kepahitan. "Tidak mungkin Hyung. Luhan bukan tipikal gadis yang suka bercanda."

"Kau benar."

Sehun mendengus keras makin terlihat seperti orang yang sedang punya masalah kejiwaan.

"Mungkin dia ingin putus darimu."

Sehun melotot horror menatap pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tidak mungkin hyung! Jangan berkata seperti itu! kami bahkan baru menjalin hubungan belum genap 3 bulan."

Suho terkekeh, "Kalu begitu berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. dia selalu menunggumu kan? Kalian hanya kurang komunikasi. Bicarakan baik-baik denganya apa masalahnya lalu temukan solusinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehun-ah. Jangan cemas, kau bisa menemuinya setelah fanmeeting ini. jadwalmu kan sudah free. "

Sehun mengangguk-angguk membenar nasehat suho yang sudah seperti kakak baginya. Suho selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tak sia-sia Sehun memilih soho sebagai managernya.

"Kau benar hyung. Terimakasih." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tenang.

Suho mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Masalah sudah beres jadi tersenyumlah untuk sisa hari ini.'" Kata Suho.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju podium dimana acara fanmeeting sudah hampir dimulai. Suara heboh teriakan fans langsung menyambut kedatangan Sehun keatas panggung. Bola mata sehun berpendar menyusuri puluhan orang yang hadir pada hari itu. irisnya melebar melihat sosok gadis cantik yang cukup familiar dimatanya ternyata datang hari itu. Sehun tersenyum manis pada gadis itu yang disambut cengiran lebar oleh gadis cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

_ chapter 2 bakalan segera update. Author udah punya alurnya tapi lagi males ngetik jadi sabar yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little : Idol Boyfriend**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GENDERSWITCH, Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author minta maaf karena selalu gagal membuat ending yang bagus -_- malah terkesan aneh. Tolong hujat ajha kalo kalian gak suka. Wkwkwk author masochist demen banget ngeliat komentar sadis. :v

.

.

.

Please enjoy the story

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian acara fanmeeting hari itu telah selesai. Diakhiri dengan sesi tanda tangan dan acara bersalaman dengan Sehun. pemuda albino si bintang utama acara hari itu dengan telaten menandatangani album, foto atau apapun yang ingin fansnya menandatanganinya hari itu kecuali surat nikalh tentunya XD. berpuluh-puluh orang antri dengan rapi sampai akhirnya tiba giliran bagi pada fans terakhir yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun. Sehun mengulum senyum lebar melihat gadis cantik itu.

"Hi Baek, senang melihatmu datang diacara fanmeetingku." Sapa Sehun ramah.

"Aku kan fans berat oppa jadi aku harus datang." Ujar Baekhyun antusias.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Jadi kau ingin aku tanda tangan dimana?"

"Dihatiku oppa!" Seru Baekhyun yang disambut tawa Sehun.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat idolanya itu tertawa karena banyolan konyolnya.

"Kau masih tak berubah ya. Selalu lucu dan imut." Puji Sehun seraya mengacak surai panjang Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja oppa. Hehe.."

"Kau yakin tidak mau tanda tangan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku sudah punya banyak tanda tangan oppa. Jadi kali ini tidak. Aku datang hanya ingin melihat oppa saja."

Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum manis, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau senggang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Mau makan dulu? Aku yang traktir."

Baekhyun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab ajakan sang idol dengan anggukan setuju. Sehun telihat sangat puas. Pemuda albino itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Berpamitan pada para staff dan suho, setelah semuanya beres pemuda itu mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke salah satu restoran cepat saji di mall besar itu.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu Baek akan suka boneka beruang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu seraya menunjukkan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda pada Luhan.

"Aku pikir semua gadis feminim suka hadiah-hadiah romantis seperti boneka dan bunga."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Kita akan mampir ke toko bunga nanti."

Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan ide itu.

"Oppa.."

Chanyeol yang sedang melihat-lihat deretan boneka lain yang dipanjang seketika menoleh lagi. Keningnya berkerut melihat Luhan yang terlihat sedang ragu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Katakan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya."

"Kenapa oppa begitu betah dengan Baekhyun eonni?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kau heran ya?"

Luhan mengangguk polos.

Chanyeol menghelas napas, "Orang-orang sering bertanya begitu padaku. Kenapa kami yang sangat berbeda ini bisa bersama. Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceroboh, sembrono, sangat bertolak berlakang denganku. Dia sering melakukan banyak kesalahan selama ini tapi aku selalu memaafkanya."

"Kenapa oppa dengan mudah memaafkanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Jika kita mencintai seseorang kita akan dengan mudah menutup mata kan? Sama halnya seperti diriku. Sekalipun Baekhyun itu bukan wanita yang sempurna dimata orang. Tapi bagiku dia sempurna. Jika dia melakukan banyak kesalahan fatal maka aku akan menutup mataku dan memaafkanya dengan mudah. Selama ia selalu ada untukku dan balas mencintaiku itu tidak masalah."

Luhan merasa tertusuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Chanyeol dengan pemikiran sederhananya sungguh mengagumkan. Kenapa Luhan tidak berpikir hal sesimple itu saja sih? Malah memerumit keadaan dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak waktu itu dan bersikap kekanakan menghindari Sehun. Luhan selalu meruntuki Sehun yang bodoh tapi nyatanya Luhan lebih bodoh dari Sehun.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Chanyeol heran mendapati Luhan hanya termenung dengan wajah melamun.

Luhan mengerjap, "Tidak apa-apa oppa."

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan pacarmu?"

Iris rusa Luhan melebar, menggeleng cepat tapi Chanyeol lebih cerdik karena pemuda itu malah terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut Luhan lembut.

"Tidak usah menyembunyikanya. Aku tau kau sedang pacaran dengan seseorang belakangan ini."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Bagaimana oppa bisa tau?"

"Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan kok."

"H-ha?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau tau sejak 2 bulan yang lalu tepatnya setelah aku bertemu denganmu di café dan makan kue. Sehari setelahnya kau tampak lebih ceria. Lebih sering tersenyum seperti orang jatuh cinta. Aku juga beberapa kali melihat mobil yang sepertinya bukan milik keluargamu menjemputmu. "

Luhan melotot horror, "Oppa sampai memperhatikanku sedetail itu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "hanya kebetulan. "

Luhan memaksakan seulas senyum canggung. Ops! Ketahuan rupanya.

"Jadi aku benar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan meringis, mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau juga sedang ada masalah dengan pacarmu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Cinta itu adalah hal yang sederhana Luhan. Jangan buat itu rumit. Ok?" Ujar pemuda tinggi itu seraya menepuk bahu Luhan.

Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir Luhan. Hatinya sudah sedikit lega sekarang setelah mendengar petuah bijak dari Chanyeol. Ah~ rasanya pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar seperti kakak baginya walau faktanya memang chanyeol sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kasir kita bayar dulu." Ujar Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju bagian kasir diikuti Luhan berjalan dibelakangnya. Setelah membayar boneka beruang besar itu mereka beranjak meninggalkan toko boneka tersebut.

"Kau lapar?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Sedikit."

"Ayo makan dulu. Ada restoran cepat saji yang enak disekitar sini." Usul Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi disambut anggukan setuju dari Luhan. keduanya lantas menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berjarak tak jauh dari toko boneka tadi.

Luhan hanya diam mengekori Chanyeol memasuki restoran. Siang itu pengunjung restoran tak terlalu banyak jadi mereka bebas memilih meja yang mereka inginkan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk didekat jendela saja dan Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Biar aku saja yang pesan kau mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Burger saja, minumnya aku ikut oppa saja."

"Oke!"  
Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari meja mereka. Luhan dalam diam mengamati Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju konter makanan. Tapi baru setengah jalan tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dan malah memutar ke arah lain tepatnya menuju sebuah meja dimana tampak seorang pemuda berkacamata bundar tebal dan seorang gadis tengah duduk ngobrol. Luhan menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua orang itu. Mata rusanya melebar setelah berhasil mengenali sosok pemuda berkacamata itu. Oh Sehun! dan Byun Baekhyun?

Luhan buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya. Berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah sampai dimeja Sehun dan Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar namanya disebut. Matanya melebar melihat sang kekasih ada disana.

"Chanyeol?" gumam baekhyun heran.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya gadis itu heran. Pasalnya jarang sekali Chanyeol yang merupakan tipikal orang yang tidak suka keluar rumah kecuali urusan penting tiba-tiba saja ada disana dan… kening Baekhyun mengernyit mendapati sosok gadis berambut pendek berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal melihat bahwa pacarnya ternyata disana tidak sendirian. Tapi bersama saingan menyebalkanya Xi Luhan.

"Kita pulang." Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu malah mencengkram erat lengan kekasihnya dan menyeretnya paksa pergi dari sana mengabaikan rontaan dan teriakan Baekhyun yang tidak rela dirinya diseret dengan cara memalukan seperti itu.

Setelah kepergian dua orang yang sedang dalam masalah itu. 2 orang yang tersisa terjebak dalam situasi canggung dan aneh. Luhan menunduk dalam tak berani menatap balik Sehun yang sejak tadi mengamatinya dalam diam. Ini situasi yang tidak Luhan harapkan! Sungguh padahal tadi dia sudah sempat memikirkan akan membahas masalahnya dengan Sehun secara baik-baik tapi sekarang bahkan sebelum niat Luhan tercapai. Masalahnya makin runyam saja. Dalam hati Luhan meruntuk Kenapa sih mereka selalu terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? selalu terjebak dalam situasi absurd sehabis membuat pasangan chanbaek bertengkar. Mereka sama-sama seperti orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Padahal chanbaek pun sama halnya seperti orang ketiga dihubungan mereka. Tapi Luhan yakin hubungan sepasang kekasih itu akan baik-baik saja mengingat kokohnya hubungan mereka. Sedangkan miliknya? Luhan tak yakin akan berakhir bagaimana mengingat Oh Sehun sebenarnya adalah seorang pencemburu akut.

"Duduk…" Perintah Sehun,

Luhan hanya menurut saja duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun. Hatinya mulai tak tenang sekarang. jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Ia harus menjelaskan. Harus! Sebelum semuanya makin parah saja.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup.

"Se-Sehun-ah…"

"Jadi inikah alasanmu?" sela Sehun.

Iris rusa milik gadis itu mengerjap, "A-apa?"

Sehun mendengus, sorot matanya menunjukkan dia sangat terluka, marah dan sedih disaat bersamaan. Itu membuat Luhan menggigil.

"Kau mengatakan tidak mengenalku padanya dan sekarang kau malah pergi kencan dengan orang itu? lagi?" tanya Sehun dingin. (di ff yang atunya Luhan emang jalan ama Chanyeol n sering banger kepergok Sehun. :v)

Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk bagi Luhan. Ia ingin menyangkal, memberi penejelasan tapi Sehun sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN ORANG ITU LUHAN?"Teriak Sehun sangat keras sampai orang-orang disekitar berbisik-bisik menonton mereka.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, matanya mulai terasa panas. Ia makin menunduk dalam tak berani balas menatap Sehun yang sedang marah seperti itu. Tidak! itu akan semakin melukainya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melupakanya setelah 2 bulan ini. aku berusaha membuat hubungan kita seindah dulu tapi pada nyatanya aku merasa seperti hanya aku yang berusaha sendiri disini." Ujar Sehun lirih.

'Hanya aku yang berusaha sendiri disini'. Kata-kata itu sungguh membuat Luhan sangat kesal! Harusnya ia yang berkata seperti itu bukan Sehun! Tidakkan Sehun melihat semua pengorbananya selama ini?

Entah keberanian dari mana Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap balik Sehun dengan mata yang sudah berkata-kaca, bukan hanya Sehun yang bisa terluka disini, Luhan juga. Tidakkah Sehun bisa melihatnya?

"Bu-bukankah sebaliknya?"ujarnya parau.

Sehun mengerjap, "A-apa?"

"Aku yang selalu berusaha keras disini! Aku yang selalu menunggumu tapi kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan fakta itu?" kata Luhan dengan setengah berteriak.

Sehun terperangah, sorot matanya makin terluka. Dalam benaknya Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentangnya saat ini. Ia pikir kata-kata itu akan menyadarkan Sehun tentang betapa rapuhnya hubungan mereka. Luhan pikir Sehun akan minta maaf padanya dan semuanya akan kembali normal jika Luhan mengatakan pikiranya tapi ternyata yang terjadi selanjutnya malah diluar dugaanya. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa dan Luhan merasa hatinya menclos melihat ekspresi itu. Apa aku menyakitinya? Tanya Luhan bingung. Ia pikir hanya dirinya yang menjadi korban selama ini oleh sikap Sehun yang semena-mena, egois, dan menyebalkan. tapi kenapa sekarang malah terlihat sebaliknya? seolah-olah Luhan yang menyakiti Sehun.

"A-aku pikir kau mengerti aku Luhan." Ujar Sehun lemah.

Luhan menatap dalam diam pemuda albino itu. dadanya mulai terasa amat sesak. Air matanya sudah menetes tanpa ia cegah tapi Luhan tak peduli. Ia masih terlalu fokus pada sosok pemuda didepanya. Luhan ingin memahami apa yang dipikirkan Sehun tentangnya.

Bibir Sehun bergetar, "A-aku pikir kau mengerti susahnya pekerjaanku. Aku pikir kau menungguku selalu karena kau melakukanya dengan suka rela karena kau mencintaiku. "

Jleb! Kata-kata itu terasa seperti belati untuk Luhan. Ujung belati yang tajam itu menyentuh tepat dihatinya. Membuat gadis itu merasakan perasaan teramat sakit menghujam jiwanya.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah… kau mungkin butuh seseorang yang bisa lebih mengerti dirimu. Selalu ada untukmu. Dan..dan orang itu pastinya bukan orang sepertiku. A-aku… sungguh menyesal karena selamanya aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang seperti itu bagimu Luhan." ujar Sehun seraya menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kau bisa mengakhiri ini jika kau mau Luhan. Tapi tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu lagi seperti ini. " lanjut Sehun seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

Tidak! Bukan itu kata yang ingin Luhan dengar dari Sehun. ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan seperti ini lagi. Gadis itu berusaha keras membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu membantah kata-kata Sehun tapi bukanya kata-kata yang keluar ia malah terisak keras. Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang, ia bahkan tak mampu bicara dan hanya menangis. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mencegah ketika Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkanya begitu saja. Luhan masih tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung lebar Sehun yang makin menjauh dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Luhan sampai dirumahnya. Gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan memasuki rumah. Beberapa maid yang melihat majikanya pulang dengan banyak kantong belanjaan ditanganya segera menghampiri Luhan untuk membantu gadis itu membawanya ke kamar. Luhan hanya diam saja ketika para maid itu melakukan tugasnya. Mereka menanyai Luhan dengan pertanyaan tentang apakah Luhan sudah makan atau ingin mandi sekarang tapi Luhan tak peduli. Pikiranya sedang terbang kemana-mana. Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya dan malah melangkah sempoyongan kekamarnya. Mengunci ruang pribadinya rapat. Tubuh mungilnya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu. Luhan ingin menangis lagi tapi entah kenapa air matanya tak kunjung mengalir padahal dadanya teramat sesak sekarang. Luhan butuh menangis—tolong siapapun bantu dia menangis!

Beberapa saat berusaha menangis tak membuahkan hasil, Luhan menjadi marah. Gadis itu menendang begitu saja kantong belanjaan didekatnya sehingga isinya terlempar beberapa langkah darinya. Sebuah kotak yang terlihat seperti kemasan ponsel tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Luhan menghela napas, tubuhnya ia paksakan menghampiri kotak itu. memungutnya dan membawanya ke meja belajarnya. Tadi ia memang sempat mampir ke toko ponsel untuk membeli ponsel baru karena ponselnya kan sudah lama rusak. Luhan membuka laci, mengeluarkan ponsel lamanya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping dengan layar pecah. Luhan melepas sim cardnya begitu saja kemudian membuka kotak ponsel barunya mengeluarkan ponsel baru yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Luhan cepat-cepat memasukkan sim cardnya kedalam ponsel barunya dan menyalakanya. Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya sudah bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring dengan ratusan pesan sms masuk membanjiri ponselnya dan semuanya dari orang yang sama—Oh Sehun.

Jari Luhan gemetaran membuka cepat-cepat pesan-pesan Sehun yang isinya menunjukkan pemuda itu mencemaskanya.

'Luhan. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?'

'Luhan kau baik-baik saja kan?'

'Luhan hubungi aku plis. Aku begitu khawatir denganmu.'

Tes! Buliran air mata meluncur dari sudut mata rusa Luhan membaca pesan-pesan Sehun untuknya. Pemuda itu ternyata selama ini sangat mencintainya, Sehun sangat mencemaskanya, Sehun begitu perhatian padanya. Bukan Sehun yang egois, tapi Luhanlah yang egois. Pemuda itu berusaha keras setiap waktu agar mereka bersama tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak peka dengan hal itu. Luhan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sehun di satu sisi. Luhan bodoh! Sungguh bodoh! Dan lagi-lagi semuanya berakhir sama dengan dulu karena lagi-lagi semuanya adalah salahnya. Luhan lagi-lagi membuat ending yang sama untuk kisahnya dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mau!

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berdering. Luhan mengharapkan itu adalah telpon dari Sehun. tapi nyatanya ia harus kecewa ketika melihat nama yang terpampang bukan dari Sehun tapi dari chanyeol.

Pik

Luhan memencet tombol hijau. Sebuah suara laki-laki langsung menyapanya.

"Luhan?"

"Ye-yeah oppa…" sahut Luhan dengan suara serak. Ia memang terlalu banyak menangis hari ini suaranya jadi aneh.

"Kenapa dengan suaramu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm… hanya pilek." Luhan mengangguk walaupun chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa ini gara-gara aku tidak mengantarmu pulang? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang tadi. Aku tadi terlalu kesal dengan bekhyun sampai-sampai melupakanmu dan pergi begitu saja. Aku minta maaf.."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa oppa. Aku mengerti situasinya."

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Barusan. Oppa tidak perlu cemas. aku tadi menelpon supirku untuk menjemputku. Dan hadiah oppa untuk Baekhyun eonni ada disini. " jelas Luhan.

"Asshhh… Boneka itu ya. Aku sampai lupa. Itu untukmu saja."

"U-untukku?"

"Sebagai ucapan maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Dan lagi akan sulit mengambilnya karena Baekhyun bisa jadi ngembek lagi. Kami bertengkar hebat tadi. "

Luhan terkekeh, "terimakasih kalau begitu untuk bonekanya."

"sama-sama. Sudah ya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.."

"ne.. ne…"

"sampai jumpa Luhan."

"uhm.."

Pik

Sambungan telpon terputus.

Luhan menghela napas. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya. Dihempaskan tubuh lelahnya begitu saja diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Matanya menatap kosong atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Luhan harus segera menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun. ya harus! Pikir Luhan kemudian dengan semangat barunya itu. Ia kembali mengotak atik ponselnya mencoba menghubungi nomor Sehun, tapi sayangnya Luhan harus menelan kecewa karena nomor Sehun ternyata tidak aktif. Sungguh terlalu deh! Apa sekarang gentian pemuda itu yang ngambek? Kenapa sekarang malah terbalik sih? Luhan merengut kesal. Otaknya mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa baikan lagi.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun gadis itu mulai rajin mengstalk jadwal kegiatan harian kekasihnya di internet. Iris gadis itu melebar melihat deretan jadwal Sehun ternyata selalu full. Penuh dengan konser, fanmeeting, photoshot dan wawancara. Luhan tak yakin apakah ia bisa bertemu Sehun diantara desakan jadwal yang menggunung itu? pantas saja selama sebulan yang lalu mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel karena jadwal Sehun terlalu mengerikan. Bahkan Luhan tak yakin apakah itu sebuah jadwal kegiatan artis atau jadwal pekerja rodi?

Dalam hatinya Luhan merasa menyesal karena tak sedikitpun mencoba memahami pekerjaan Sehun yang ternyata diluar dugaan. Ia ingat ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang bekerja sendiri dalam hubungan mereka pada kenyataanya setelah Luhan pahami sekarang memang pemuda itu telah bekerja keras selama ini. lihat saja dengan jadwalnya yang padat Sehun selalu tak lupa untuk mengabarinya. Bertanya apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan ataukah bertanya apakah Luhan merindukanya atau tidak. pemuda itu bahkan masih sempat untuk mengajak Luhan kencan dihari libur padahal seharusnya waktu libur seperti itu Sehun bisa gunakan untuk beristirahat. Tapi sebaliknya, pemuda itu malah menomor satukan Luhan dibanding dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan semua hal itu membuat Luhan merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh didunia. Sungguh bodoh!

Luhan memukuli kepalanya sendiri pelan seraya meruntuki kebodohanya. Barulah setelah ia puas menghujat dirinya sendiri mata rusanya kembali fokus pada mengamati deretan jadwal Sehun sore ini dilayar komputer kamarnya.

Jam 4 nanti Sehun ada acara fanmeeting di sebuah hotel ternama. Luhan harus kesana! Dengan pemikiranya itu Luhan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Meraih jaket dan tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian Luhan sudah sampai didepan gedung hotel tempat fanmeeting itu diadakan. Mulut gadis itu menganga lebar melihat ada banyak gadis berkerumun didekat pintu masuk dengan kertas, spanduk atau apapun yang berbau-bau Oh Sehun. Luhan menduga mereka pastilah fans fanatik dari kekasihnya. Jujur saja Luhan merinding melihat kumpulan gadis-gadis dari segala usia itu. mereka terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Mereka bukan seperti fans dimata Luhan tapi seperti tentara yang siap perang. Oh my. My….

Luhan masih saja terbengong ditempatnya ketika sebuah mobil yang sangat familiar baginya berhenti di depan pintu masuk hotel yang berhiaskan karpet merah(?) -.- *ini acara apa sih sebenernya? Haha~*. Sesosok tampan dengan balutan jas dan kacamata hitam tampak keluar dari dalam mobil. Para gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi menunggu otomatis berkerumun berdesakan berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan sang idola.

"Kya! Sehun oppa…" seru para gadis itu heboh seraya berusaha mendorong satu sama lain agar bisa mendekat pada Sehun. Tapi sayangnya ada 2 pengawal bertubuh besar yang siap siaga melindungi Sehun dari kerumunan menggila itu.

Luhan yang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sehun mencoba peruntunganya untuk ikut mendesak diantara mendekati kerumunan itu. tapi tubuhnya yang kecil dan mungil membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sehun! Sehun!" teriak Luhan keras. Ia sempat bersorak dalam hati melihat Sehun celingukan mungkin mendengar suaranya tapi sayangnya bahkan sebelum Luhan bisa berteriak lagi orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi makin mengganas. Tubuh mungilnya tersenggol dengan keras oleh para fans lain membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja seseorang dibelakangnya sigap menahan bahu mungilnya sehingga Luhan tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Luhan seraya berbalik untuk melihat siapa penolongnya itu tapi ia langsung melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat penyelamatnya ternyata orang yang ia kenal. Seorang gadis cantik yang Luhan pikir sangat membencinya.

"Baek..hyun? " eja Luhan. Matanya tak berkedip menatap gadis cantik didepanya.

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya lebih lanjut Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyeret gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan. Luhan hanya pasrah saja membiarkan dirinya diseret entah kemana. Ternyata Baekhyun membawanya ke bagian sisi dari hotel yang terlihat seperti sebuah taman dimana seseorang pemuda tinggi tengah duduk di salah satu bangku ditaman itu. Luhan mengenali pemuda itu sebagai park chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan dua gadis itu otomatis bangkit dari posisinya untuk menyambut sang pacar yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa kau mau mati?" Teriak Baekhyun marah seraya mengdorong begitu saja Luhan ke kursi yang tadi diduduki chanyeol.

Luhan mengerjap, menatap gadis yang sedang marah didepanya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Chanyeol yang masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat siap ngamuk itu. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia saja karena Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode seperti itu akan susah diluluhkan.

"Baaek tenanglah…" ujar chanyeol kalem seperti biasa. Tapi sang kekasih tidak mau mendengarkanya. Mata gadis itu masih terfokus menatap tajam pada Luhan yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam ketakutan.

"Kalau kau mau mati setidaknya matilah dengan keren! Kau membuatku malu. Aish!" Baekhyun mengerang keal.

"Ma-maaf.." cicit Luhan lemah. gadis itu sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin jengkel.

"Apa kau datang untuk bicara denganya?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot matanya masih terlihat ketakutan melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang.

Gadis manis beambut pendek itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau!" wajah Luhan seketika mundur mendapati Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunjuknya dengan jarinya.

"Hentikan menjadi orang bodoh! gunakan otakmu yang katanya cerdas itu dan jangan coba-coba untuk melawan kami para fansnya karena kau tidak akan pernah menang. Karena kami ada banyak dan kau cuma sendirian! Jadi sadarlah nona Xi. Gunakan otak dan berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh! Aku muak melihat kalian berdua(Luhan&Sehun). Terutama aku muak melihatmu!" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menghentak pergi dari sana.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat mencerna maksud Baekhyun sebenarnya. Kata-kata baekhyun tadi memang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan tapi bagi Luhan itu terdengar seperti sebuah dorongan semangat untuknya. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Mata rusanya beralih menatap chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Dia tidak membenciku." Ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dia memang selalu seperti itu. nah semangatlah!" ujar pemuda tinggi itu seraya menepuk bahu Luhan pelan kemudian beranjak dari sana menyusul kemana kekasihnya pergi.

Luhan menatap kepergian dua sejoli itu dengan senyum. Yosh! Luhan merasa ia mendapat semangat baru sekarang. bahkhyun mungkin benar. Kenapa Luhan tidak menggunakan otaknya disaat seperti ini? malah bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu. Jika ada cara yang praktis kenapa harus repot-repot? Luhan tersenyum dengan pikiranya itu. Dikeluarkanya ponsel dari tasnya. jemari Luhan bergerak lincah menari diatas layar ponselnya. Gadis itu mendial sebuah nomor. Beberapa saat menunggu sampai akhirnya panggilan dijawab oleh sang pemilik nomor.

"Hallo? Suho oppa?"

.

.

.

Sepanjang acara fanmeeting hari itu Sehun menapati dirinya tidak fokus mengikuti acara tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai beberapa kali harus mendapatkan senggolan maut dari Suho yang duduk disebelahnya. Mana bisa sehun fokus dikala otaknya malah penuh dengan kekasihnya. Sehun seperti sempat mendengar suara Luhan tadi memanggilnya tapi setelah Sehun cermati di bagian deretan fans yang hadir tak ada Luhan dimanapun. Bahkan ketika sesi tanda tangan, berfoto dan bersamalan dengan fans yang hadir Luhan tak disana. Padahal sehun sempat berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan hadir diacara fanmeetingnya kali ini tapi ternyata harapanya itu tampaknya terlalu muluk untuk menjadi kernyataan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi di restoran itu pastinya hubungan mereka sudah jelas sekarang mereka putus! Dan mustahil bagi Luhan yang bukan fansnya untuk sudi menghadiri acara seperti ini. sehun merasa bodoh sendiri mengharapkan keajaiban yang mustahil untuk terwujud. Sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya sehun juga tak rela untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka seperti ini lagi. Ia masih mencintai Luhan dan berharap bahwa mereka bisa selalu bersama. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi sehun akan melakukan apapun. Ia telah bekerja keras sejauh ini juga demi Luhan agar ia bisa menjadi sosok yang pantas bagi gadis itu karena walau bagaimanapun Luhan adalah seseorang yang sulit ia gapai.

"Hei sehun-ah kau melamun lagi." Ujar suho yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba sudah ada samping sehun. sehun mengabaikan pemuda yang lebih tua itu. ia lebih milih mengalihkan tatapanya kedepan. Temapt pada para staff yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa jadwalku selanjutnya? Kita ada konser kan setelah ini?" Tanya sehun tanpa menatap seho.

Suho menggeleng membuat sehun menoleh pada managernya untuk memberinya tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau punya acara lebih penting setelah ini."

Sehun menatap suho aneh, "Acara apa?"

Suho tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya sehun heran ketika suho menghentikan mobilnya dimonumen kota. Padahal pemuda itu bilang sehun punya acara yang lebih penting untuk diurus dari pada konser tapi kenapa sekarang managernya itu malah membawanya ke monument kota? Apa suho sedang mengerjainya?

"Sudah kau turun saja. Hus..hus.." usir Suho seraya mendorong Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. sehun hendak meluncurkan protes tapi suho sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu mobil dan langsung tancap gas dari sana.

Sehun tampak kebingungan melihat mobil suho yang menjauh. Pemuda itu lantas berbalik untuk melihat sekitarnya yang ternyata sangat sepi. Aneh sekali karena biasanya monument itu ramai oleh pasangan muda mudi dikala malam tiba tapi sekarang tak ada siapapun. Eh tunggu—ada seseorang disana. Sehun tak mengerti ada apa ini tapi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membwa kakinya menghampiri sosok gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"Ma-maaf?" Sehun menyentuh bahu gadis itu pelan membuat sosok itu berputar dan iris sehun seketika melebar detik itu juga melihat siapa gadis itu.

"Lu-luhan?" gumam Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan meringis, "H-hai sehun-ah." Sapa Luhan terlihat sangat gugup.

Sehun tak membalas sapaan itu. kakinya membawanya mundur teratur, ia ingin pergi dari sana. Sehun berbalik. Bersiap melangkah pergi tapi suara Luhan menghentikanya.

"Apa kau akan lari?"

Tubuh Sehun membeku, tubuhnya ia paksakan untuk berbalik menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya sendu. Sehun tak tahan dengan situsi seperti ini. apa ini rencana Suho? Pikirnya.

"Ini rencanaku kalau kau mau tahu bukan suho. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan siapapun yang membuatmu bertemu denganku sekarang satu-satunya orang yang pantas kau salahkan adalah aku sehun-ah." Jelas Luhan, gadis itu tampaknya mengerti arah pikiran sehun.

Sehun menghela napas, pemuda itu tampak sangat kekelahan. Ia kelelahan secara fisik dan juga mental karena terus saja terganggu dengan masalah diantara dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua.

"Aku sudah katakan Luhan berhenti memaksakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini."

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak memaksakan diriku sehun-ah."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kepahitan, "kau jelas-jelas memaksakan diri."

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MEMAKSAKAN DIRIKU BERHENTILAH MENUDUHKU SEPERTI ITU." Jerit Luhan putus asa. Gadis itu mulai terisak hebat dan itu membuat sehun tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat luhan berteriak seraya menangis seperti itu. Bahkan ketika mereka putus dulu Luhan tidak sampai menangis. Gadis itu luar biasa tegar. Kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sekarang menangis karenanya membuat sehun merasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku sehun-ah." Bisik Luhan lagi.

"Maafkan aku hiks… aku selama ini berpikir bahwa hanya aku yang berusaha keras dalam hubungan kita ini. tapi.. hiks.. pada kenyataanya kau adalah orang yang paling berusaha keras disini. Aku merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari semua yang kau lakukan."

"….."

"A-aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti dulu sehun-ah. Aku mohon.." sehun hanya diam, tak bergeming ketika Luhan menggenggam tanganya erat. Sehun disatu sisi merasa ia ingin kembali seperti dulu tapi ia takut sekali lagi mengecewakan Luhan.

"Tapi aku bukan orang yang akan selalu ada untukmu Luhan."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu sehun-ah. Aku akan jadi orang yang selalu menunggumu lagi tanpa lelah. Jadi bisakah kita ulang lagi dari awal?"

Sehun menatap gadis didepanya ragu.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengulang awal yang sama dan berakhir dengan hal sama?"

Luhan menggeleng imut, "Tidak. aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengulang apapun bersamamu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata itu. Hey! Sejak kapan kekasih polosnya itu bisa menggombal seperti itu? Luhan yang tadi sempat melihat senyum sehun seketika wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ceria.

Sehun berdeham, membuat ekspresi berpikir bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya sehun balik dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah-olah sedang kesal.

Luhan merengut. Iris rusa gadis itu menyipit menatap sengit kekasihnya. Hanya satu cara yang bisa membuat sehun luluh dan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Luhan menyeringai setan, tangan mungilnya menarik paksa kerah kemeja putih sehun membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menunduk secara paksa dan..

Cup…

Bibir keduanya bersatu. Sehun sempat terperangah dengan aksi berani kekasihnya itu. pasalnya baru kali ini Luhan berani menciumnya duluan. Tapi sehun tak mau ambil pusing, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk balas mengulum bibir Luhan yang bergerak kaku diatas bibirnya. Berberapa saat keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam itu sampai akhirnya Luhan mendorong sehun duluan karena kehabisan napas. Gadis itu terengah-engah dengan wajah merah menatap sehun yang tengah menyeringai.

"Apa sekarang aku dimaafkan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun memasang wajah menyebalkanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan mendesis, bibirnya sudah manyun-manyun tidak jelas karena sehun ternyata tak berhenti menggodanya bahkan setelah luhan melakukan aksi memalukan mencium sehun duluan seperti tadi.

Gadis yang mulai kesal itu berbalik. Kakinya hendak melangkah pergi tapi sehun dengan cepat menarik lengan mungilnya duluan, membuat luhan jatuh begitu saja kedalam peluhan hangat sehun.

"Hei..hei.. jangan ngambek lagi. Wajahmu jelek sekali kau tau?"

Luhan mendorong sehun menjauh. Mata rusanya menatap sehun sengit.

"Baiklah kalau kau pikir aku jelek. Pergilah dan dari gadis yang lebih cantik dariku."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, terlihat belum puas untuk menggoda kekasihnya. "Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan mendengus keras seperti banteng,

"Tentu saja tidak!" ujar gadis itu tegas yang langsung disambut tawa lebar dari sehun. si pemuda albino itu mengacak rambut kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Padahal aku akan senang kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakanya." goda sehun lagi kemudian segera berlari pergi sebelum terkena amukan kekasihnya.

"Apa?" teriak Luhan tak terima. Gadis yang sedang kesal karena sehun terus menggodanya itu pun lantas ikut berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

"YA Oh sehun berhenti! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

.

-_- FIN

Sumpah endingnya gak memuaskan banget. Zzzz kok aku bikin ending malah selalu terkesan fluff yak? :v bodo deh.


End file.
